A Secert
by Evans123
Summary: This is set after the Titans have come back from Tokyo. Terra is back and have all of her memories. Trigon is coming back for a second soming. Raven is the only one whoknows and is reluctant  to tell her friends.


******I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I'D LOVE TOO!******* Okay here's the thing, in this Trigon is coming back for a second coming and Raven doesn't know how to tell her friends.*

Raven stood in the door way of the main room, as she watched over her thick book, Robin and Starfire were cuddling on the couch. Raven let out a long sigh. She book marked her page and closed it. She pulled her hood over her head and glanced over the room to she Terra and Beast Boy cuddling as well. Beside them were Bumble Bee and Cyborg. It looked as if she was the only single one of the group. But she defiantly preferred it this way; alone.

Raven turned to leave, when Starfire called out, "Friend, come and join us on the couch, for the night of movies." Starfire's voice cut through with her cheerful voice.

"Ugh. I'll pass." Raven's voice was dull through the others laughter.

"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow then." Raven's blood went cold at the sound of Robin's voice, "Goodnight Raven."

"Goodnight Robin." Raven whispered, to low for him to hear.

Raven left the room with agony.

Terra looked to Beast Boy and asked, "Do you think she likes me yet?"

Beast Boy's eyes grew large, "Oh course she likes you Ter. How could anyone not?"

Terra shrugged one of her shoulders; her blond hair falling into her blue eyes, "She's just been acting really weird since Tokyo. That's all."

Beast Boy moved the hair from Terra's blue eyes, "That's Raven. She's always in a bad mood."

Terra nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Your right. I'm just being stupid."

Beast Boy kissed her nose, "Your not stupid Terra."

Raven walked into her dark and depressing room. The first thing she does was put her book in a stack, in the corner using her energy field. The door closes loudly behind her. She slips her hood off her head and sits Indian style on her violet floor, "Azarath metrion zinthos. Azarath metrion zinthos." Raven echoed herself.

Raven left the ground and she found her happy place. Her cape flew around her body, like air was shooting from the ground. Raven began to clear her mind of all thought. Her head was clear and she felt at peace then she felt it. It was coming. Her father burst through her peace and she was in a pit. Fire flying up around her, "Hello, Daughter." Her father's voice cut her sharply.

"What do you want Trigon!" Raven said furiously.

Trigon laughed, "Silly Daughter. Can't you understand, its not want, it's what will be.

Your time is coming."

"No its not!" Raven shouted.

"Naive child. Your time is coming. You will destroy the world."

"Not if I stop you!" Raven turned her head looking for her father.

"Like you ever could. I'll get you again."

Raven felt a scream boil in her throat as she was snapped in reality. She didn't realized she had actually screamed until Robin burst though the door and shouted, "Raven! I heard screaming, are you okay?"

Raven felt the blood drain from her pale face, what was she suppose to say? "It's nothing Robin. I'm fine."

Robin looked at her hard, "Are you sure?"

Raven nodded nonchalantly, "I'm sure."

Robin touched her check and said, "Okay." Before disappearing out of the room 's check tingled were Robin's hand had been. Her team mates knew that she had been the portal. They knew everything. Except that Trigon was going to try to take over the world again. That she would be the portal for a second time. Tears began to streak her pale checks. _Why, why, why, why! Why does this have to happen to me_! Raven cried inside of her mind.

Raven sat there as tears poured out of her eyes, until she finally fell to the floor in exhaustion.

Raven. That was the only thought that was going through Robin's mind when Starfire left his room. He knew he loved her. Not Starfire. So why did he led it on? Why would he hurt Starfire, by making her think she was the only one for him? Why does he hurt Raven by making her feel unloved. She was the only single one in the tower.

When she hid under her hood, it dragged him into a depression. He let out a long sigh and made a strange noise. He needed to tell Starfire they could no longer be together. They couldn't be together. He couldn't hurt her like this. And he wouldn't.

But Raven hid her feelings so well he didn't know her true emotion. She had to control her emotions, if she didn't… the world would be in ruins.

But all Robin could do was try.

** Okay be nice because this is only the first real story I've wrote. Please be nice. :P**


End file.
